


Adoration

by chocobo93



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Other, Present Tense, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobo93/pseuds/chocobo93
Summary: An amazonian, amphibian god is captured and taken from the home he loves. Nothing good could possibly come from this horrific turn of events, or so he thinks. That all changes when he meets the mute custodian, Elisa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time publishing anything on here so please be gentle with me. I absolutely would love any constructive criticism you have to offer. My plan is to put down a couple chapters and see if there is any interest. I apologize in advance for grammatical errors. It is my weakness. Thank you!

Her eyes aren’t cruel like the others’. She peers into the glass with curious, maybe even pitious eyes. I tear my own eyes from her piercing gaze. I am a god. I should not be pitied. However, as I look around this… tank…. I can’t help but acknowledge my less than godly surroundings. 

I think of my home, of the humans who worship me and my heart aches. I clutch my chest as if it will actually stop the pain. My humans… They would bring me their sick and injured. I soothed the aches and pains from old, tired bones. I repaired their children’s cleft lips and bruised knees. I helped them pass onto the next life peacefully. In return, they would bring me offerings. They would bring me the biggest and most beautiful fish from their nets. This was not necessary to my survival. I am more than capable of fishing on my own. However, the gesture was… endearing. My scales flicker and glow at the mere thought of it. My heart would overflow with joy upon seeing the tokens of their gratitude. It made them feel good to give back and, truth be told, it was nice to be appreciated. Their faces would light up with pride when I would accept their gifts. Their smiles warmer than the afternoon sun. How I loved their smiles.

When their nets came up empty they would pray to me. They cried, begged, pleaded. They promised me even greater offerings if I would only replenish the river’s harvest. Little did they know, it was not in my control. I wished I could tell them. Tell them that it wasn’t something they did or didn’t do. I understood most of their language from exposure alone, but I could not speak it back to them. They would argue and blame one another for my perceived anger. Watching them hurt each other hurt more than any physical anguish this world could ever bring me. Some would curse my name. A few brave souls would even cast stones at me. The rejection pained me, but knowing they went hungry was much more painful. I sigh and my shoulders slump as I recall those times. I wished I had control over the waters that I called my home. The river is its own master and without it I will die. My body will weaken, my scales will shed. I will die slowly and in agony. My brow furrows. I must escape.

I pull at the chain connecting me to the wall of this small enclosure. It is sturdy and the pressure the heavy collar puts on my gills is painful. I struggle to gather enough oxygen from the stagnant water. It’s demeaning. I am a pet, a plaything. The human male who captured me made it more than clear that he saw me as nothing more than a toy. I sneer and bare my teeth at the thought of him. He tore me from my home, my humans, my river. My hands coil into fists and they tremble with rage. He would come “check in” on me on our unfortunate journey. He beat me. He beat me and laughed when I cried out. He was trying to show dominance. We may not speak the same language, but that much I could understand. He wants to put me in my place as if I were an animal. I snarl and nash my teeth in the water. He would have no chance in a fair fight with me. Without his reinforced nets, his chains, and his lightning club he is nothing. He disgusts me. 

I see movement above the water’s surface. It’s her. She wishes to meet me. I hesitate. My encounters with these humans have all been less than pleasant. They are nothing like my precious ones back home. But her eyes… they were kind…. I close my eyes and breathe. Having an ally could decide whether I live or die. I rise to the surface to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter length, but that seems to be how I roll. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Short beating scene in this chapter. It's not too graphic, but just so you lovely readers are aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I appreciate your support! Please enjoy Fishboi being adorkable.

I peer just over the water’s surface. She is staring at me. She clearly has never seen anything like me. Her eyes are full of wonder. I will let her see all of me. Maybe it is foolish, but I trust her. I swim to the end of my chain and rise slowly. Uncoiling, almost as if one vertebrae at a time. Once I reach my full height I look at her. I want to see her reaction. Her expressive eyes betray her emotions. She is impressed, frightened, but most of all she is curious. I want to impress her more. I decide to show off. I lean forward and snarl, bearing my teeth and claws. The fins on my back stiffen and stand at their full length. I want to show her that I am not the toy that man sees me to be. He may have spoken to her and told her his skewed version of the truth. He is wrong. I am fierce. I am dangerous. I am godly. 

She is frightened now. I’ve made a mistake. She retreats out of the room and I scold myself for thinking that was a good idea. She’s never seen something like me before, that much I can tell. Of course she would flee. I am so frustrated with myself. I raise my arm and slash the water’s surface making a satisfying splash that flies across the room. I submerge under the too still water with a heavy sigh. She’s the first thing in this miserable place that makes me want to hope. There is nothing I can do now but wait, wait and hope she will return. 

And return she does. My heart skips a beat when I see her perch herself on the edge of the tank. She is clearly not frightened anymore. I swim closer to her. No, there isn’t an ounce of fear in her eyes. She is determined. She wants know me. My gills flutter with excitement. She has brought food. She offers some to me. Some kind of egg. I think of fond memories I had stealing eggs from unsuspecting anacondas. My mouth begins to water. She bites into it and offers it to me. She wants to show me what to do with it. I scoff. She thinks I am an animal. I gather up my wounded pride and approach her carefully. I don’t want to startle her. She is smiling softly. Her smile reaches her eyes and they wrinkle around the edges. She is… cute. I have an unquenchable desire to show her who I am. Why do I care so much? My thoughts are muddled. What I do know is that I don’t want her to see me as a fish in a tank. I am less different from her than she thinks. I swipe the egg from her grasp and retreat. I need to gather my thoughts and I can’t do that with her looking at me like that.

She is gone now. I watched her go. She looked pleased and hopeful. Maybe I judged her too quickly. She may have just thought that I have never seen and egg before. I sigh and berate myself for running away. She was trying to communicate with me and I took offense. At least she didn’t seem to mind my uncouth exit. Hopefully this means she will come visit me again. There is painfully little to do trapped in here. It hurts too much to think of home, of my humans who most certainly think I’ve abandoned them. So, I think of her. 

The man pays me a visit later on. Apparently he plans on continuing our scheduled “check ins.” He chains me to the floor and begins. I close my eyes and try to block out the pain. He is shouting at me. I do not understand his language, but I can sense his mocking tone. The lightning infused club sends searing pain up my spine and behind my eyes. I do not know how long he does this. Time and space are warped in this personal hell of mine. When he tires of shocking me he switches to a more traditional method of beating. I am curled on the floor like a fetus and he slams his weapon down against my ribs over and over again. I screw my eyes shut and think of her. Does she know I’m being tortured? I hope she does not. For some reason I can’t stand the thought of her seeing me like this. He is mocking me again. He’s out of breath and panting like a tired animal. I hope with all my heart and soul that he’s thrown his back out. I let out an amused trill at the ironic thought. This carefree noise seems to anger him. He is coming closer and shouting in my face. He is being careless. He is far too close to me and I see my chance. He points his fingers accusingly at me and I lunge, my teeth slicing two of them clean through the bone. He stumbles backwards, howling in pain. I look him in the eyes and spit the offensive appendages out at his feet. He is too disgusting to consume. He flees, leaving a generous trail of blood in his wake. I am alone. Breathing is difficult. My chest heaves with every painful gasp. I’ve been beaten to within an inch of my life and I’ve been out of the water for far too long. I collapse onto the blood slicked floor. I’m unsure whether it’s more his blood or mine. The edges of my vision begins to blur. I let out an undignified whimper and think of her. I think of her until the room fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would be interested in reading more of this fic. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for commenting and leaving kudos! I can't express how much it motivates me to keep writing. I want to say that I will for sure be deviating from the movie slightly. I don't want to simply rehash the movie. On the other hand, some events may also be different because my memory is not great and I have only seen the movie once (so far). Enjoy!

When I come to I’m back in the tank. I don’t know how long I’ve been out but my body has fully healed itself, minus a splitting headache, and my stomach is churning. As if on cue, she arrives with food in hand. She’s brought enough for both of us. I let out a pleased trill at the thought of sharing a meal with her. What a profoundly normal thing to do with another being, yet I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of doing so. These scarce few moments I’ve spent with her have made me realize how truly alone I have been in the world. It never bothered me before, but for some reason I’m now acutely aware of an aching loneliness swirling in my chest. The thought of getting to know someone, of them getting to know me is something that has never crossed my mind. Now I can’t seem to stop thinking about it. I peer up at her through the surface of the water. She’s getting herself settled near the edge of the tank. My heart skips a beat as her eyes scan the water for me. I’m suddenly timid. I take a deep breath and will my hands to stop shaking as I rise to greet her. 

I wish I could apologize for my rudeness during our last encounter. She smiles and her eyes tell me she is pleased to see me. I breathe a sigh of relief that she has not harbored a grudge. I let out a friendly chirp as a greeting. The fins along my spine are relaxed, my head is lower than hers, and I avoid any sudden movements. I make myself look as submissive as possible. So far I have thoroughly botched our last two meetings and this time I am determined to make a better impression. I yearn for her approval. I sincerely hope that she is unaware of my undignified flogging session. However, as I glance around the room I see that the fingers I removed from my assailant are nowhere to be found. Did she have something to do with that? She is offering me another egg now and making a simple but deliberate movement with her hands. I tilt my head in confusion. She is looking at me expectantly. I mirror the movement with my own hands and she looks beside herself. Her eyes sparkle with glee and she is almost bouncing with excitement. I wish I understood what was happening so I could share her enthusiasm. She nudges the egg towards me and I am all too grateful to take it.

What just happened between us? I pop the egg in my mouth as she is presenting more from the small bag she’s brought with her. I repeat the hand motion in response and she looks positively giddy. A thought occurs to me. She hasn’t uttered a sound since I met her. She did not scream or gasp when I frightened her. When she giggles she remains silent. I stare at her with increasing curiosity. I’ve never seen a human this quiet, yet so expressive and vibrant. She catches me staring. Her cheeks flush and she turns away from me. She’s suddenly become very interested in the paper bag she brought our food in. She is embarrassed, but she is smiling softly as she gently tears at the corners of the bag. I pull my eyes away from her. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable, but I must admit that the pinkish hue in her cheeks is quite becoming. I nibble on my fourth egg absentmindedly as we enjoy a companionable silence.

We eat a meal together every day now. Not only is it the highlight, and truly only good part of my day, but it helps me keep track of time. Today marks the 13th day since we started this mealtime ritual.

My body has begun to feel the effects of my inappropriate living space. My scales have started to shed and even breathing has become a chore. My gills struggle to draw oxygen from the static water. I can already tell my muscle mass is decreasing from my insufferable lack of activity and proper diet. I’m constantly lethargic. I find myself sleeping more either due to boredom or complete and utter exhaustion. The man has been keeping up with his “visits” and my body grows weary from having to heal itself nearly every day. The only thing that can make me forget my agony is her.

I’ve come to the conclusion that she cannot speak and that she uses her hands to communicate. She’s taken it upon herself to teach me words in her language of hand motions. It is difficult for me to replicate her exactly, as the webbing between my fingers restricts my dexterity. She doesn’t seem to mind though. She’s done nothing but encourage me. She even taught me how to say her name. I’ll never forget her smile and how her eyes welled up with tears when I signed it back to her. I wonder if anyone has ever said her name in her language. I try to speak with her as often as I can. I want nothing more than to be able to communicate with her. I want to know more about her. Where did she come from? Does she have a family or is she alone like me? I want to know everything about her, and I want her to know about me. This feeling of having an equal is something that I never knew I wanted until now. I never knew how much I longed to be seen as who I am. I’d been put on a pedestal by my humans back at home. I’d been worshipped and exalted. I couldn’t live up to their expectations of me. Then I was cut down and dragged through the mud by that man who brought me here. I went from one extreme to another. No one, not until her, saw me as simply another being. Someone with thoughts, feelings, desires. She sees me. She sees me and she wants to know me.

Today she’s brought her music machine. The music here is far different from the music my humans back home would make, but it seems to be something all humans enjoy in one form or another. I find myself swaying along to the infectious rhythm. She is cleaning the floors, but she is also dancing. I watch her step and twirl as she trails the soaked mop behind her. Her shoes click along to the beat and I can almost hear her humming along, although I know she cannot. If she could speak I’m sure her voice would be the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. I strain against the rusting collar around my neck. I long to join her. Though I’m not sure I could move as gracefully as she does on land. I wish we could dance in the water together. "Elisa, dance." I sign somewhat clumsily. She repeats the sign and nods her head in joyous approval. The sign for dance is new to my ever growing vocabulary. Her pride in me is contagious and I can’t help but trill happily as she smiles at me. Her eyes are like the stars and I find myself lost in their depths. My stomach twists in knots under her gaze. Lately, I’ve been feeling sick to my stomach around her, but a good kind of sick. I force myself to stare back at her, to look in her ever expressive eyes. Then it hits me. It hits me like a kick to my gut. I’m falling in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I always appreciate constructive criticism as well, so please feel free to give me any pointers. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's left comments and kudos. I am so glad my drabbles have given people joy. Thank you so much for reading. Again, I just want to warn everyone that I am deviating from the movie, so bear that in mind as we move forward.

She broke me out of that hell today. I was out of water for far too long and I thought I might die. I try to submerge under the water as best as I can in her tiny tub. My head is pounding behind my eyes. I can almost hear it throbbing in my ears. I slide myself further against the tub’s slippery surface and let my head sink under the tepid water. 

She saved me. She saved me from my imprisonment, from nearly dying. What is she risking to help me? From what I gather, her friends who helped had to be convinced. She convinced them, and she did it all for me. I feel an almost tangible sense of guilt weighing down on my chest. If she had been caught she would have been hurt, possibly even killed. All because of me... It seems like she is trying to coordinate the next phase of my escape. It is to be my new beginning and the end of us. I sit back up in the tub and let out a piteous sigh. I have to go back home. If I stay even a day longer than is absolutely necessary it could be fatal. The water around me is littered with copious amounts of my iridescent scales. My body is peppered with patches of bare flesh. If I weren’t feeling so dreadful I would certainly be ashamed of my haggard appearance. However, for the first time in weeks I do not have to heal myself from a beating. My eyelids are heavy and I can feel my consciousness fade.

I open my eyes to see light pouring in through the small, cracked window. I must have been asleep for quite some time. I haven’t seen natural light in so long my eyes struggle to adjust to its brilliance. I shift awkwardly in the small space so I am sitting upright. My muscles feel cramped, but all in all I feel far less abysmal than yesterday. I look over and see her there. She’s kneeling, her delicate fingers gripping the edge of the tub. How long has she been here? I can see relief on her face. She may have wondered if I would wake up. “You okay?” She signs.

“Yes, I’m okay.” I reply. Have I ever been this close to her? My heart begins to beat faster against my chest. I can almost feel her breath on my skin. She gently, oh so gently, brushes her fingers against mine. Her eyes searching mine for approval. This is a boundary we haven’t crossed other than during the escape. I slowly move my fingertips against hers. The action should be insignificant, but right now it feels like intimacy in its highest form. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears. The sick, tumbling feeling in my stomach is rearing its ugly head. I feel light headed. Her cheeks flush that attractive pink color and I feel like I might pass out. She withdraws her hand from mine and brings it towards my chest. Is it because she can hear my heart beating wildly? Is her heart doing the same? Her fingers ghost over my chest and I hold my breath. The very moment she makes contact my scales begin flickering of their own accord. I can’t contain these feelings so they burst out of me in the form of shimmering light. The blue glow reflects and dances in her eyes as she traces her fingertips across my skin to my shoulder. Her soft, barely there touches are driving me mad. The parts where her fingers have caressed feel like they’re burning. I feel a familiar heat coiling deep inside my abdomen and I nearly panic. The plates between my legs begin to shift as my arousal threatens to emerge from within me. Does she know what she’s doing to me? Is this what she wants? 

I want to touch her. If I touch her like she is touching me, will she feel the same? I want to see her aroused. I slowly bring my hand up to her collarbone and touch her, just barely. Her skin is the softest thing I’ve ever felt. She sits with all the stillness of a statue as I gently graze my fingers up to her shoulder, pushing aside the collar of her shirt. My fingers leave a wet trail behind them. I can feel her breath hitch and it sends another wave of heat directly to my groin. 

Suddenly, she looks alarmed, her eyes wide. I quickly withdraw my hand. Did I go to far? Did I misinterpret her actions? She tears her gaze from mine and retreats, closing the door behind her. I stand and reach out after her, but it’s too little and too late. I hear her footsteps echoing, growing fainter. I sigh and glare down at my offensive erection. It dares to stand at attention, mocking me in its enthusiasm. I briefly entertain the idea of taking care of myself, but I know I would feel that much more alone afterwards. I settle myself back into the tub, determined not to fantasize about her.

I hope she wasn’t offended by my advances. Things will be awkward between us now. How could they not be? I could potentially play it of as a misunderstanding. I was, in reality, just imitating her own advances. It’s true that my intentions were far from platonic, but I can hide that, can’t I? I need to somehow convey to her that my actions were misconstrued. That may be difficult. My grasp of her language is currently juvenile at best. I could just apologize and never mention it again. I could even pretend it never happened.

Perhaps she doesn’t find me attractive. Spending time with her tends to make me forget that we are two entirely different species. I look vastly different from human male. Our anatomy may not even be compatible. I’ve never felt self conscious before, but the feeling begins to creep over me and settle in like a blood-sucking leech. Maybe it’s better this way. I don’t know how I would live with myself if she had seen me and been displeased. I imagine her looking down at my length and a look of dissatisfaction crossing her face. She would be kind about it. She would never insult me or mock me. I wonder what sign she would use to break it to me gently. Perhaps “No, thank you.” or “Nevermind.” How humiliating… Yes, maybe it’s better this way.

It’s not long before I grow restless. Sitting here in this pool of regret is certainly doing me no good. I realize there are no chains holding me back so I might as well have a look around. I dare not leave this room lest I run into the object of my affections. I’m not ready to face her yet. I stand and stretch my legs, nearly losing my footing on the slick surface of the tub. It frustrates me how graceless I am out of the water. I gingerly step over the rim and feel the soft mat under my feet. I wiggle my toes and an amused hum escapes my throat at the unfamiliar texture. There is a strange white chair with a lid to my right. I tentatively lift the lid and peer inside. The center is hollowed out, like a bowl, and it is filled with water. Perhaps it is some kind of well. I will have to ask about it later. 

The room has various tiny doors with little alcoves that seems to be for nothing more than storing tubes and bottles of strange substances. A few of them have delightful aromas. One in particular catches my eye. It has pictures of fruits and flowers on the bottle. I struggle for a moment to get it open. When I do a strange, fragrant goo dribbles out. The smell is making my mouth water. I try tasting it only to spit it out immediately. I feel utterly betrayed by how disgusting it is. How can something smell like fruit but taste nothing like it? The goo leaves a horrific residual film on my my tongue and I hope with all my being that it will be gone soon. 

By far, the most interesting thing in the room is hanging on the wall. It is a hard surface that reflects my image, much like the water does, but it does so with astounding clarity. I carefully touch the cool surface and glide my finger across it. It’s fascinating. I study my appearance. No wonder she rejected my advances. I look like hell, a mere shadow of my former self. I long for her to see me in my natural environment. She would be so impressed. She could live with me. I could easily provide for her. I would protect her from any predator that dared try to harm her. We could explore the rivers together. She would never have to mop another floor in her life. We would be happy. I sigh, I promised I wouldn’t fantasize. Granted, this is a whole different kind of fantasy, but no less impossible. She can no more live in my world than I can in hers. 

I feel myself struggling to breathe outside the water. I end my exploration and return to the tub. It’s not long until I hear footsteps outside my door. My whole body freezes and I begin to panic. She’s back. She must want to talk about what happened. She opens the door, slow and deliberate. I force myself to look at her. I can’t read her expression. She looks… determined? Her cheeks are flushed and I can see her chest rising and falling with her every breath. With one swift movement her robe slides off her shoulders and pools on the floor around her, leaving her naked before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be pretty much straight smut and I truly can't express how excited I am to write it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICKIN' FINALLY! I was honestly so intimidated by this chapter. Everything leading up to it and ughhhh, so stressful. I really hope it is to your liking and your sexual frustrations are at least somewhat relieved. I'd like to do more in depth sex scenes in the future but I wanted to keep this kind of frenzied and frantic. Honestly I have never read any hetero sex scenes or written any so this was certainly different. Of course, I would love any constructive criticism. Your comments give me life.

My jaw drops to the floor almost the same time as her robe does. She is utterly glorious. Her physique is lithe and slender. I briefly fantasize about her gliding through the water. The rays of the sun caressing every soft curve. Her hair floating around her like a halo. Her beauty would light up the depths of the river. 

She slinks closer to me and brings be back into the moment. I stand, thankfully with more grace than last time. It would be unspeakably rude to stay seated in her awe inspiring presence. She comes closer to me, her hips swaying with each step. Her movements are languid and sensual, her eyes boring holes deep into my soul. She steps into the tub with me and closes the curtain. Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? My heart is pounding so hard and fast it feels like it’s going to burst through my chest. She looks up at me from under her long, dark eyelashes. She’s unspeakably gorgeous, exotic, striking. Her face is adorably flushed. I can feel her warm breath caress my skin with every exhale. I feel light-headed, like I’m in a trance, as I get lost in her gaze. 

I feel that familiar heat pooling in my abdomen as my plates begin to shift and a fresh wave of insecurity washes over me. Can she accept me? She must be able to sense my uneasiness as she closes the gap between us and embraces me. Her soft, delicate arms wrap around my shoulders and she nuzzles into my chest. I take a deep breath and let my arms wrap around her small frame. My breathe leaving my body as I sink into her embrace. My insecurities wash away with the tide. We simply hold each other, feeling as our breathing synches with one another. I bury my face in her hair, the feeling of it on my face is completely alien to me, but not unpleasant in the slightest. I breathe in her scent. She smells of of land and and sky. I can’t help but find it incredibly tantalizing. 

Her hands begin to wander up and down my spine, feeling the fins along my back. They stiffen and stand erect upon her touch. Her fingers trail along their sharp ridges. My fins aren’t the only thing reacting to her stimulation. I can feel my length brush up against her leg. She doesn’t seem to mind. In fact… she looks up at me with a devilish smirk that makes my cock twitch. 

I find my hands are also starting to wander. I let my fingers trail up to her shoulder blades. She is here. Living and breathing before me. My hands travel down the sides of her torso, running along her ribcage, down her waist and settling on her hips. I nuzzle my face into her neck and breathe in more of her irresistible scent. It’s changed now. I breathe her in and there is an strong, heady undertone that makes my head spin. 

I trail my hands down to cup her buttocks and I feel her arch against me. Her chest pressing against mine. She is driving me crazy. It’s taking every ounce of self control I have to not take her here and now. However, my desire to savor this moment reigns supreme. Her body slides against mine, like she is trying to fuse with me, like she can’t get close enough. 

Then she does something unexpected. She entwines her fingers around my neck, careful to not put pressure around my gills, and pulls me down, covering her mouth with mine. I am taken aback. She pulls away and signs “Okay?” I nod and she does it again, softer this time. Her lips move against mine, slow and leisurely. Her lips part and I feel her tongue prod open my own lips. I let my lips part and our tongues begin an intricate dance. I don’t fully understand but I know that I like it.

It starts out relaxed. Our tongues gliding against each other. Tasting and savoring, but it doesn't take long for this gentle exploration of each other’s mouths to turn frantic. Suddenly It’s all teeth and tongue and gasps for air. I can’t get close enough to her. I push her up against the tiled wall, trying to get closer to her even though our bodies are touching in every way possible. I need to be closer to her. Our mouths never separate. Her arms are wrapped around me and her leg hooks over my hip and around my waist, my hand on her thigh, supporting her weight. All thoughts of making it last are rapidly being erased from my brain as desire takes over like a raging inferno.

My cock rubs against her sex, sliding against it effortlessly. It’s wet and so warm and soft and, oh gods it feels so good. I could come right now and it takes all my willpower not to lose control. I want to see her. I want to see her place and learn how she likes to be touched, but I can’t wait any longer. By the looks of it, neither can she. Her eyes are hazed with need and desire, Her hair falling in her face, as she bucks her hips against me. She looks unbridled, debauched, and wanton as she clings to me like her life depends on it.

It doesn’t take much to find her opening. My dick slips in and we both gasp in unison. She is so tight and wet and soft and I don’t know how long I will be able to take it. I hook my arms under her thighs, lifting her completely. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and her back against the wall. She rests her forehead against mine, her head slightly higher than my own. We lock eyes and I wish I could freeze this moment. The sheer perfection of it is something I am struggling to wrap my mind around. Our chests heave and our hearts beat as one. Her eyes bore into the very essence of my being. No words need to be spoken between us. 

I must have been lost in the moment as she wriggles her body against mine, signalling me to move. Who am I to deny her? I start to move, slowly at first, sliding in and out of her, savoring the feeling of her wrapped around me. The feeling, the exquisite feeling of being all but consumed by her becomes too much too quickly and in an instant I am pounding into her. Her legs tighten around my waist and I feel her insides clench around me. The sudden tightness is too much, too intense it makes me cry out, my scales blinking rapidly and I feel like I might go mad with pleasure. 

I feel her hand creep between us and I look down to see her frantically rubbing her fingers just above where we are connected. For a moment I am confused, but then I see her throw her head back in ecstasy and I understand. Her fingers trace circles as I thrust into her relentlessly. She is close, so very close. I want to help her get there. Without thinking, I lean in and lap my tongue languorously along her neck, her pulse throbbing just under her delicate skin. I hiss and bare my teeth, letting them sink into her flesh right where her neck meets her shoulder. I feel her sharp inhale as her whole body goes rigid. Her insides spasm and clench against me as she climaxes. Her sudden tightness around me proves to be too much, and with one final thrust I reach nirvana. White, hot pleasure floods my body, my limbs, my mind and soul. I shudder, my teeth still boring into her skin as we both ride out the waves of our mutual orgasms. 

Seconds, hours, days pass. Time is no longer relevant. I gently remove my teeth from her skin and lap lazily and apologetically at the already bruising wound. Her body has gone limp and her arms are no longer wrapped around me, but are laying limp at her sides. I hold her, I don’t want to break our connection. Not yet. 

Soon even her weight, slight as it is, becomes too much for my worn body to bear. I gently let her down and we sink under the water into the tub. There is not nearly enough space for us both to lay comfortably, but that hardly matters. She rests her head on my chest and I wrap my arms protectively around her shoulders. I feel as if I should feel embarrassed or ashamed, but this seems natural, like our relationship was always supposed to lead to this… Like it is our destiny... This precious moment…


End file.
